In a communication system, a plurality of base stations use a plurality of subcarriers having the same index, and each base station allocates different subcarriers to a plurality of terminals that belong to each cell. Therefore, while cell-in interference can be minimized, other cell interference (OCI) is generated due to communication power of the terminals that belong to the cell.
In particular, when a terminal positioned at a cell boundary area transmits a high-power signal to the base station, cells adjacent to the cell including the terminal are influenced by fatal interference. Accordingly, power control is required depending on interference states of the adjacent cells.
For this, the terminal controls power depending on whether or not an average interference value of the adjacent cells exceeds a predetermined reference. However, in the communication system, it is a key point how frequent the subcarriers actually hit each other in comparison with the average interference value.
For example, when a small number of subcarriers are subjected to very large interference, the average interference value of the corresponding cell is large while the number of subcarriers that actually hit each other is small, such that it is not necessary to lower power. That is, the power control based on the average interference value cannot specifically reflect whether or not the used subcarriers hit each other on the power control.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.